Momentos del día
by Joker of Life
Summary: Era otro día, L y Light seguían encadenados, y el día pasaba con estos dos mirándose sin decir ni hacer casi nada y dejando olvidada la investigación de Kira, de cualquier forma, los demás se podían encargar y no habían descubierto nada nuevo desde la mañana. [NO yaoi] ** El fic no tiene nada emocionante la verdad, sólo están ahí mirándose en silencio, es aburrido y sigo pensando


**No se si les guste, es sólo un momento donde nada interesante pasa entre estos dos, si quieren perder su tiempo léanlo, si no, busquen otro**

* * *

Momentos del día

Ambos estaban sentados, uno frente al otro, mirándose detenidamente, sin hablar, sin moverse, sólo mirándose.

Llevaban así hora y media.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado en la habitación, se habían quedado solos, Misa se fue porque tenía trabajo haciendo uno de los comerciales, y Ryuk se aburrió de que nada pasara y se fue a buscar manzanas.

Los demás seguían en la otra habitación investigando sobre el caso Kira, Watary estaba en otra sala revisando más cosas. Y ellos ni se movían.

¿Por qué estaban así?, por nada en realidad, sólo se apartaron para conversar algo fuera de los demás y luego de hablado y quedaron sentados frente a frente mirándose son decir nada, ni la cadena sonaba.

Sonó el teléfono, el celular de Light, el de L, pasó un helicóptero, pero ellos seguían así, como estatuas, ni siquiera habían comido o ido al baño.

Pasó otra hora y media más.

-¿No se te antoja algo de comer?- preguntó con su monótona voz L sin dejar de mirar al castaño.

-La verdad sí, me dio hambre- respondió.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-Nada en especial, pero si quiero un café.

-Watary... nos puedes traer algo de comer a la habitación de Misa y Light.

-_Claro Ryuzaki, esperen unos momentos._

-Aquí estaremos.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y el anciano entró con una bandeja con algunas cosas para comer.

-Aquí tienen, que lo disfruten.

-Gracias.

-Gracias Watary.

Ambos se acercaron a la bandeja, Light tomó una de las tazas y le echó tres cubos de azúcar mientras que L... bueno, se los echó casi todos.

Comieron en silencio apartando la vista del contrario y concentrándose en lo que tenían en las manos.

Quince minutos después, terminaron y dejaron las cosas en su lugar para volver a la posición inicial, todo volvía a comenzar.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo seguiremos así?- preguntó Light.

-Si quieres que lo dejemos no tengo problema- respondió con monotonía mirando al castaño a los ojos y vise versa.

-No realmente- respondió y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Pasó otra hora, ya eran las siete.

Light se levantó y comenzó a avanzar llevándose a L consigo.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó L.

-Al baño- respondió llegando y tomando el pomo de la puerta, como sopesando el hecho de qué tan larga era la cadena. No lo suficiente, ambos tenían que entrar, pero guardaba una distancia prudente, dejando de lado el hecho de que ambos son anatómicamente iguales.

-¿Vas a entrar?- preguntó el azabache expectante y el otro por fin entró seguido del otro.

Se quedaron de espaldas y no se dijeron nada, Light orinó, tiró la cadena y luego se lavó las manos para salir arrastrando a L consigo y... de nuevo, a sentarse al sillón.

Las horas siguieron pasando y de vez en cuando comían algunas de las cosas que habían quedado en la bandeja.

Eran las once de la noche, todos se habían ido, Misa había regresado hace cinco horas, estuvo contándole a Light como estuvo su día con L de espectador, ninguno la tomaba en cuenta, seguían como estatuas mirándose entre sí, aunque la rubio no notaba que era olímpicamente ignorada.

Pasó las horas y la chica se aburrió de estar allí sin poder sacarles palabra alguna por lo que se fue a su habitación. Ryuk aun no regresaba.

-Ya es suficiente- dijo Light echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, -Me iré a dormir, tengo sueño- dijo levantándose seguido de L que sólo asintió para seguirlo.

Ambos entraron al dormitorio donde Misa ya estaba acostada durmiendo. Light se quitó los pantalones para meterse en la cama mientras L se acomodaba en el sillón del frente.

Light se durmió y L se quedó despierto mirando a todas partes, sin hacer nada, por lo menos tenía un mazo de cartas en su bolsillo, si se aburría podía hacer algo con ellas.

Ya eran las tres de la mañana.

-_Me tengo que bañar_- pensó rascándose la cabeza y sacando las cartas para comenzar a apilarlas para formar una construcción con ellas.

* * *

**Okey, creo que ésta ha sido la cosa más fome que he escrito, pero quería escribir algo de estos dos... creo que la historia refeleja como estaba mi mente: poco funcional.**

**De cualquier forma, a pesar de que sea aburrido ¿les gustó? ¿llegaron hasta el final? ¿sintieron algo más a parte del silencio de mi mente?**

**Si lo leyeron todo, gracias.**


End file.
